


Clarity

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RTF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song - fic</p><p>Reader is a Female version or rather "reincarnated" version of Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>jacksepticeye X Fem! Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way associated with jacksepticeye, it is a fanwork.
> 
> Clarity belongs to Zedd.
> 
> This work is mine.
> 
> Jack belongs to himself.

“ _My name is (Name) Shirley Scott Holmes. I assume you are my new roommate. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind me playing the violin?_ ”

  
It had been two years since that fateful day.

  
Jack was introduced to (Name) shortly after Killigan moved out, she was willing to pay half the bill with her own job.

  
She was a bounty hunter, a consulting detective.

  
Intelligent, cold, sassy, and rather confident in her skills.

  
She was also detached from some of her emotions, expressing some more than others.

  
She was after all, a high - functioning sociopath.

  
She was annoying from time to time, zoning out of conversation and telling him to get things even if she was a few feet away from it.

  
With her odd experiments and odd tendencies…

  
He got used to it.

  
He could find a severed head in the fridge and remained unfazed.

  
He once had her come home covered in blood with a spear in hand.

  
She was different, seemingly dangerous.

  
But he grew to understand she would never hurt him, nor let him be harmed.

  
She cared for him, she just didn’t care to admit it.

  
(Name) Holmes, was an odd woman with odd tendencies and odd ways of showing affection, but he liked her.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack yawned, rising from his bed to shut off his alarm.

  
He then dragged himself out of his bedroom towards the bathroom, only to nearly run into (Name).

  
She grabbed his wrist so he didn’t fall over, “Morning. Careful.” She said calmly.

  
“Thanks.” He muttered, trudging to the bathroom with slowly reddening cheeks.

  
(Name) made her way to the kitchen, beginning to make them both coffee.

  
Black, one teaspoon of sugar, one of the little things they shared in common.

  
She set his cup on the counter, taking her own to go to stand near the window and compose her newest song which she had been working on for weeks.

  
The subject...

  
  
Was her roommate.

  
Who she had grown significantly attached to, who she had a fondness for.

  
She had just recently began to understand the emotions she wasn’t used to.

  
She began to dwell on the words of her elder brother, who she had just spoken to last Christmas.

  
“ _Caring is not an advantage, little sister._ ”

  
She frowned, her pencil pausing as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

  
(Name) went back to writing, her mind wandering as she did such.

  
She soon found herself writing lyrics.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack walked downstairs after a full day of recording and editing, finding (Name) sitting on the couch, dark curls falling in front of her face as she read over papers.

  
Her (e/c) eyes looking through her reading specs.

  
“Hungry?” He asked her, not expecting answer.

  
“No… I have something, come sit down for a moment… If you’d take the time to listen.” Her eyes flickered with something.

  
He blinked and arched a brow but nonetheless nodded his head and sat down as she picked up her violin and stood.

  
He liked hearing her play, especially her original compositions.

  
She then began to play, her eyes fluttering shut.

  
Sean relaxed into his seat, listening to the soothing sound of the violin.

  
His eyes snapped open in shock when (Name) began to sing.

  
“ _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life…. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time… Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends…. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again…_ ” His eyes widened at the soft power in the timbre in her voice.

  
It was filled with such…

  
Emotion...

  
Which he didn’t expect, especially from her.

  
“ _‘Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need...Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why…_ ” He felt his heart pound against his ribcage.

  
“ _Did… She write this for me?_ ” Jack thought as his face heated up.

  
“ _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ ” (Name) had never thought she’d fall for anyone.

  
Jack didn’t know he’d fall for (Name), or how much she really cared.

  
They’ve argued so many times, whether over small things or others.

  
But they do care for each other after that.

  
“ _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends….. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense… Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose…. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you…_ ” She opened her eyes and met his eyes with her’s.

  
“ _‘Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need… Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why….. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_ ” (Name) then stopped her playing.

  
She sang the last few lines, folding her hands.

  
“ _Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?_ ” She finished light, her (e/c) eyes soft and warm.

  
Jack bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

  
“My brother told me caring isn’t an advantage… Which it isn’t. But I care for you… I don’t want to…. But I do.” She muttered, picking up the sheet music and handing it to him.

  
The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over the sheet, reading the title.

  
His heart sped up again, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

  
At the top of the page was written; “ **Clarity** ” composed for Sean McLoughlin.

  
He looked back up at her, seeing emotions he had never seen her express before; fear and hope.

  
He stood and set down the papers as she set down her violin.

  
Jack stepped forward, gently taking her hands.

  
She looked up at him now, silent as he moved closer to her.

  
“How do you know if… You’re even attracted to me?” He asked seriously.

  
“Dilated pupils and elevated heart rate.” She replied, voice soft, “I may not understand many human emotions but I can tell one from another. I'm not stupid Sean.”

  
He pressed his forehead against her’s, a soft chuckle drawing from his lips.

  
“I need you in my life.” She spoke, a hand reaching to cup his cheek.

  
“For your sanity.” He muttered quietly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“I’m glad, I wouldn’t let you walk away so easily.” She chuckled before their lips mended.


End file.
